


Getting Patched Up

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Husk Patches Angel Up
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	Getting Patched Up

Angel Dust was at the bar hopelessly flirting with husk but it wasnt going anywhere. 

It was always the same between these two. Angel would try to flirt with husk but was told to fuck off like always. Angel wasnt feeling to well that day though his bruises from his night with Valentino hurting him

Husk was all to aware of Angel's bruises. It angered him what was happening to Angel. He wanted to patch him up but didnt have the courage to say it so instead he spoke up another way 

"Angel you need to leave that pimp he abuses and hurts you" Husk said finally speaking out. Angel became shy and walked to his room where Husk followed him. He grabbed a first aid kit. 

"Leave me alone Husk I dont need your help" Angel snarled sounding unlike himself. 

"No you need help Angel. Christ get that through your head!" Husk said glaring at him. Angel got to his room where he laid on his stomach and tore his clothes off. Husk saw all the bruises and his wings flared up in anger. 

"That bastard has no right to do this to you Angel! You need to tell Charlie and Vaggie and leave him him for good! I dont know why you stay with him. If hes just gonna treat you like shit then you must leave him" Husk roared his whole body shaking from seeing Angel hurt like this. 

"Husk..." Angel said softly as he realized Husk was saying a very uncomfortable truth for Angel. Angel started crying. 

Husk rubbed his back to comfort him as he patched him up. He wanted to help Angel alot more after this night 

Husk carefully patched each wound as Angel sobbed letting out all his emotions that he kept hidden 

Husk finished patching him up and Angel hugged him and cried. Husk hugged him back he wasnt the soft type by any means but tonight hell be soft for Angel

"You need to leave him Angel...you have to  
..we will all help you becaus if you dont leave him this stuff will continue to happen and he will get worse torwards you" Husk told him comforting him 

"I understand!" Angel cried sobbing and shaking. After that night Angel finally left Valentino and Husk left him a message. 

"If you ever touch Angel Dust Again I'll pull your heart out" Husk snarled over the message. Husk was determined to keep Angel safe and he promised he would succeed


End file.
